The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to antenna systems used in wireless communications.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to acquire, process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (‘IHS’) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Presently, use of wireless local area networks (LAN's) has experienced rapid growth because wireless technology, when used with portable IHS devices, combines information accessibility with user mobility. Many of these IHS's, especially the portable ones such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA's), cellular phones and gaming/entertainment devices, typically use various wireless peripheral devices such as radios and wireless network interface cards (NIC's) to communicate between themselves and/or with other wired or wireless networks, including intranets and the Internet. Wireless communication technologies continue to evolve and mature. Currently available wireless communication technologies include: wireless personal area networks (WPAN), wireless local area networks (WLAN), and wireless wide area networks (WWAN).
Multiple technological standards may be adopted for use in wireless communication networks. For example, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), and Infrared Data Association (IrDA) are widely accepted standards for wireless communications. Regardless of the standard used, wireless devices typically operate in certain predefined frequency spectrum.
Each radio device within a wireless communication system typically includes one or more antenna's to receive and/or transmit signals. The particular types of antennas or antenna systems deployed within an IHS are customized for each wireless application and are generally dependent on factors such as the communication standard, frequency range, data throughput, distance, power level, minimum quality of service (QOS) criteria and similar others.
Build-to-order manufacturing, assembly and testing of one or more types of antennas coupled to radios within an IHS may be difficult and time consuming. A plurality of radio devices within an IHS may be coupled to a plurality of antennas, with each radio device and each antenna having associated parameters, attributes or properties such as an output power level and a peak gain setting respectively. Testing of wireless functionality includes verification that an output power level of a radio device combined with the peak gain settings for the attached antenna(s) may not exceed applicable regulatory standards. Presently, no tools and/or techniques exist to verify compatibility between radios and antennas during manufacturing, assembly and testing. As a result, many factory or default settings for radios and/or antenna systems may be mismatched and hence, be less than optimal.
Therefore, a need exists to provide for automatically identifying antenna systems coupled to a radio device. Additionally, a need exists to assemble and test radio devices with compatible antenna systems preferably without manual intervention for verification. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for automatically identifying an antenna coupled to a radio device of an information handling system absent the disadvantages discussed above.